


Rebuilding the Castle

by TheEarlGreyofBergamot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: After the Defeat of Ganon, Alternate Timelines, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Zelda, pan Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlGreyofBergamot/pseuds/TheEarlGreyofBergamot
Summary: After the defeat of Ganon, Link has chosen not go back in time and decided to help Zelda rebuild Hyrule from the ashes. Zelda is trying to start his life again as the Princess that Hyrule needs, but at the cost of his own happiness and well-being. It's all for Hyrule and getting life back to normal. Zelda cannot be honest about his wants and feelings, but what he really needs is to have a little courage.





	1. Chapter 1

                Zelda woke suddenly, the air gone from his lungs. His breathing haggard, he lay there in the bed, trying to remember his dream, but it was gone. The only thing left was a feeling of dread and darkness, the suffocating, squeezing gloom that had been an all too familiar feeling only a month ago. He moved his hand to his chest and squeezed. He felt the excess tissue of his breast. It was heavy, and it was sitting on him like an imp. He sat up in the bed, his breasts rolling down under his night gown. He threw off the cover of his lower body, his elegant lace night gown exposed. Zelda felt between his legs, but there was nothing there. He curled his legs up to his chest and began to cry.

                His sudden movement and sobs gained the attention of his attendant, Impa, who was sleeping on the floor in a makeshift cot and mattress. Impa had insisted rather forcefully that she had to be with Princess Zelda at all times, so accommodations were made. Impa sprang up from her mattress upon being woken up and leaned on Zelda to comfort him in a hug, massaging his arms and patting his long, blonde hair.

                “What is the matter my Princess?” Impa said worriedly.

                Zelda did not answer, but continued to cry silently. Impa did not know what to do, so continued to hug him tightly and rock him back and forth gently.

                “It’s ok, Princess. I am here, I am here.” Impa whispered. “You are safe. Please tell me what troubles you.”

                Zelda was quiet for quite a long time, thinking about what he should answer. He looked around the darkened room, it was not morning light yet. All their earthly possessions were here, which wasn’t much, all things considering. They had been staying at this hotel in Castle Town ever since the defeat of Ganon and the destruction of Hyrule Castle. This was the makeshift operations of Princess Zelda and her royal court to get the royal family back ruling the people of Hyrule. Most Hyrulians were settled in Kakariko Village, but since the expulsion, Castle Town was seeing more and more Hyrulian families migrate to the area again. Zelda thought it wise to stay as close to both the Temple of Time and the ruins of Hyrule Castle, both for rebuilding their operations, and just in case there was a breach in the Sacred Realm…

                Impa spoke again, “Let me help you in any way, your Highness. I am glad to do it.”

                Zelda took a deep breath and said, “I had a bad dream. You know how they affect me so.”

                Impa squeezed him tighter, “Yes, all too well your Highness. Please tell me your dream.”

                Zelda shook his head, “I can’t remember it, all I can remember is the feeling, and it was awful, horrible!” Zelda started to tear up again, but tried to compose himself with a heavy intake of air. “It was like… I was there again…. With him… Ganondorf. Trapped, helpless and violated. That feeling of utter despair and darkness, swallowing me. That feeling just won’t go away Impa!” Zelda turned his body to embrace and grab hold of Impa’s robust shoulders.

                Impa held on, whispering sweet nothings, “Shh, its ok. He’s gone. You’re safe, I’m here to protect you. We are all here, and we’ll never let it happen again. My Princess.”

                “Oh, Impa!” Zelda cried. “I don’t want to be a princess!” Zelda severed their contact and got up out of the bed. Impa was left there, feeling cold.

                “I am sorry, Your Highness! I keep forgetting. Please forgive me.” Impa said, stunned.

                Zelda paced the room, “It’s ok. It’s easy to forget when you look like this.” He gestured to his body, feminine and petite under his night gown.

                Zelda opened a chest of clothes and began to undress from his nightgown. “Please, help me get ready for the day, Impa. It will be a very busy one.” Impa got up from the bed and began to lay out clothes; a dress, stockings, heeled shoes, underwear, a corset, the Royal appendages, jewelry, light armor. Getting dressed for a royal was an ordeal in and of itself, but Zelda was especially susceptible to the weight of the grueling task. Each piece of clothing was yet another shackle to hold him down. He thought it was not unlike being an actor in a play, putting on a costume and preparing to act in a part.

                As Impa helped him get ready, she went over the agenda of the day. “We will start by having the morning greeting to the subjects of Hyrule. We must keep up their spirits and show your subjects the resolve of the royal family. Then we will have a meeting with the Sages, see how things are faring with their respective peoples. We must call on you, your Highness, to act diplomatically for the good of the Kingdom of Hyrule. In the afternoon, you have meetings with the architect crew, the agricultural suppliers, and Rauru’s priests. You will have to get dressed again, in your best, for dinner as we are expecting the Zora ambassadors to be coming today, and we need to curry their favor for unfettered access to the river.”

                Zelda was off somewhere far away, half listening to Impa relay the plans for the day as she draped fabric over him. Zelda was already acutely aware of everything that needed to be done, but his ears perked up when he heard that the Zora ambassadors were coming today. That meant Link would also be returning home, to him. His most precious knight and the Royal Messenger of his family, of highest honor. Hero of all of Hyrule, and his lover.

                Zelda tied his royal vestiges around his waist, and dismissed Impa for her to get ready for the day as well. Zelda sat at a small vanity with a tiny hand mirror and began to paint his face, erasing any hard lines that may have crept up through the 7 long years of nightmarish Hell of Ganondorf’s reign. He made his face soft, pale and shiny, a mask to show the people of Hyrule that they still had a princess, and that they could rely on him to get them through the reconstruction. For his people, that’s all that mattered.     

**********************

                Zelda entered the banquet hall, with Impa following closely behind him. The hall was in a separate building from the hotel they were staying at. It acted as a town meeting center for the people to gather and for Zelda to meet-and-greet. Here he could interreact with his subjects and join them in the simple ceremony of breaking fast, which was a gesture of good will. There were three long tables set up, with many families sitting there, eating breakfast. The people looked up briefly when Zelda arrived, and got up out of their seats when he started moving into the room to sit at his designated chair at the far end of the large room.

                Impa announced loudly, “Good Morning to the People of Hyrule, Your Princess has arrived to wish you well this day.” This is what she said everyday.

Zelda made it to his chair and motioned for everyone to sit down, which they did so quickly, returning to their business as usual. Zelda and Impa sat down as well, while an attendant gave them their daily breakfast ration, a sweet roll, oatmeal and some bacon. Normally people waited in line for their food, but being royalty still came with some perks.

Rauru, the sage, joined them at their table with his own meal. He saw them enter from across the room and eagerly waited for them to get settled before he finally came over.

“Good Morning, Rauru.” Said Zelda, nodding in acknowledgment.

“Good Morning Princess, good morning Miss Impa.” Said Rauru, biting into his bread. Impa was too engrossed in eating to say good morning back, but she grunted and waved at him.

Rauru patted his large belly, “I wish they would ration out just a little more, you know. I have my figure to maintain.” He said, laughing heartily.

Zelda smiled shyly, “We all get the same for now. Even I will not take more than my share. Not until Hyrule is stable and prosperous.” Zelda took a spoonful of oatmeal, and made a face at its blandness.

Rauru scoffed disappointedly, not receiving the ally ship he wanted. He changed the subject, “The meeting later this morning, I look most forward to it. It will be good for us Sages to see each other again. It has been awhile since we were all together.”

Zelda nodded in agreement. “It has been a very busy time for all of us, I am glad that we can come together like this.”

“Yes, yes…” said Rauru thoughtfully, stroking his mustache. “It’s still a shame that Saria will not be there with us. I don’t understand that girl, I think she doesn’t have the maturity to be a Sage.”

Zelda and Impa exchanged looks with each other, when Zelda diplomatically countered, “She was chosen to be a Sage by the Goddesses, it is not for us to say whether she is worthy. And you are well aware that Saria is much older than she looks. Saria has different problems than the rest of us and she is handling it in the best way she can.”

Rauru didn’t seem to be paying much attention to Zelda’s answer and absentmindedly replied, “I suppose…” He didn’t really want to get into an argument about. He continued on with a different tactic for carrying on the conversation, “Your Highness is looking ever lovely today. Your beauty lights up the room and gives Hyrule its hope.”

Zelda blushed from embarrassment, not because he liked the compliment, but because it made him nervous. “Thank you Sage Rauru.” Is all that he could manage to say with grace.

Impa settled in her chair for a moment, ignoring her food, to watch the exchange. She could tell that Zelda was getting agitated with Rauru, as he often did. Impa was watching just in case she needed to step in and save her Princess.

Rauru, clearly oblivious to Zelda’s change in tone, continued on, “Yes, I am sure you are much more comfortable in this role than you were before. It must have been awful to be in hiding for such a long time, in that hideous Sheik disguise. You are so much more beautiful in that gorgeous dress you are wearing, dear Princess.”

Impa was about to attack Rauru with a slew of retorts, not the least of which was insulting her own Sheikah Tribe, but Zelda placed her spoon on the table, and got up from her chair to stop her in her pursuit. Impa jumped up as well, momentarily abandoning her counter-attack to help usher Zelda out. “I am so sorry Sage Rauru, but I must get going. I have so many things to do today, but we will see you at the sages meeting later. You may have the rest of my breakfast if you so desire.” Zelda and Impa moved out of the room, the Hyrulian families barely having the chance to jump up from their chairs for the Princess as he passed by.

Rauru looked on, confused and bewildered by the suddenness of the Princess’ departure. He quickly forgot about it when he spied Zelda and Impa’s leftovers.

When Zelda and Impa got outside of the banquet hall, Zelda kept on moving, rushing out into the street, turning a corner into a nearby alleyway. Zelda broke down again, his composure gone and knees weak. Impa embraced him again tightly for the second time today, but Zelda held her back, trying to compose himself on his own. He took deep breaths and staggered around the alleyway, holding out his arm to keep Impa away. Impa stood by, anxiously.

“He is an idiot, You Highness. His words do not matter.” Said Impa, trying to give Zelda some reassurance.

Zelda didn’t react very much, trying to think it all through. Impa continued, “Rauru does not know what he is talking about. He is old and unobservant, Your Majesty. A doddering old fool who has the grace of a dodongo.”

Zelda chuckled through his tears, “Yes, yes. I know. His senses are dull and crass.” Zelda sat down on a nearby crate, finally calming down. “I wish he were not so important. You would think a Sage would have a little bit more sense and wisdom, but instead old age has given him grey senses and a hard heart.” He said, thoughtful.

“This coming from the Sage of Wisdom.” said Impa, a bit coyly. Impa stood by in her soldiers’ stance, more at ease now that Zelda was not as worked up. Impa was still concerned though at his mental wellbeing, “Your Highness, why do you continue this charade? It causes you so much grief, you cannot even make it through breakfast without having broken down twice. Become Sheik again, for your own sake.”

Zelda was silent for a bit, thinking. “Impa, Sheik is not needed anymore, but Princess Zelda is. Sheik was a warrior, a fighter. We do not need to fight anymore. Hyrule needs its Princess.”

Impa countered, “Hyrule does not need a Princess. Hyrule needs a leader. You are Hyrule’s leader, their Prince.”

Zelda shuddered at that word, “prince”. It gave him goosebumps and made him smile. Prince. Zelda sighed at the wonderful thought, but quickly disregarded it. “Hyrule has always been ruled by a princess, as decreed by the Goddesses. The Goddesses choose the female born in the royal family to be the rightful ruler of Hyrule, not the male. Do you really think the people of Hyrule can understand their Princess becoming a Prince? They would have no faith in the Royal Family, the royal lineage of the Goddesses, and revolt. Now is not the time to shake things up. We must stick to the old, familiar ways until we have rebuilt Hyrule. Now is not the time.”

“When?” asked Impa.

“Pardon?” said Zelda.

“When will it be the time? I know you. You will always come up with some excuse not to do something for yourself. That quality makes you a wonderful ruler, because you put the needs of your people before your own. But Your highness, you are killing yourself and Hyrule does not deserve to have their leader dead.” Impa implored.

“Enough, Impa.” Zelda cut the conversation. Impa bowed respectfully. Zelda got up from the crate and left the alleyway, Impa trailing behind.

Zelda was going to push this conversation aside and go on about the day. Zelda looked at the people, her people, ambling about on the street, going to their errands. He sighed, trying to bottle his feelings up and put on his mask again. Zelda walked through the streets, waving at his subjects and smiling at them. They waved back, and children excitedly pulled on their parents when he passed. The adults gave short bows and nods in his direction. He heard whispers of his name, and murmurs as he walked through. They told him how beautiful and lovely he looked, how elegant and graceful. How feminine. Such a wonderful princess he was.


	2. Chapter 2

                The meeting was being held in the Temple of Time, as good a place as any for the Sages to gather. It offered a quiet out of the way place for them to meet, that was not buried in ruin, or scorched by war. The mystical aura of the temple seemed to give them a sense of peace and purpose whenever they entered. After all, the sages had spent a good amount of time in the space between spaces, and the Temple of Time was the doorway to such a space. The Goddesses clearly used the temple as one of their special portals where their presence could be felt.

Zelda enjoyed visiting the temple, but it did hold not so pleasant memories for him. This was the place where he was captured, helpless to save Link or his beloved Hyrule. Rauru also took an abnormal amount of refuge in the temple, being the chief sage of the Hyrulian people, so if you went to the Temple of Time, you were sure to meet up with him at some point. So, opportunities to visit the sacred space, where there were many persons gathered as friends, were relished by Zelda. He did not feel so off and awkward when he was with so many people he could trust.

This was the first time the Sages had gathered all together since the defeat of Ganon. They had met each other one on one when it was needed, but since their Sagely power was not needed anymore, they had no reason to all be together. On this occasion, Zelda gathered them in order to discuss diplomacy. The Sages may not have their Goddess given powers anymore, but they still held immense political power in their respective tribes. So gathered Zelda, Rauru, Impa, Darunia the Goron Chief, Ruto the Princess of the Zora, and Nabooru the Leader of the Gerudo.

Saria was not there at the meeting. Very shortly after the defeat of Ganon, Saria returned to Kokiri Forest to see her fellow Kokiri and the sprouting Deku Tree. Ganondorfs’ evil had effected all of Hyrule, but the Kokiri being the most spiritually sensitive of the peoples of Hyrule, felt the devastation more than other tribes. They had been sealed in the spiritual forest for decades, with magic from the Great Deku Tree, so they had no knowledge of the outside world or the peoples of Hyrule. When Ganondorf took over, the wave of evil effected the very psyche of the Kokiri. Being very innocent of such  evils, they had a hard time coping with the raw feelings of despair and utter hopelessness that washed over all of Hyrule. The defeat of Ganon did very little to alleviate the anxieties of the Kokiri, and Saria knew that without the full power of a mature Deku Tree, the Kokiri would lose themselves in the despair. Integration with Hyrule was not an option, as the Kokiri would die living outside of the forest. Saria told Link that she was going to take the Kokiri people away, deep into the forest where no one in Hyrule would ever find them, for the Kokiri’s protection. Saria did not say when or if the Kokiri would ever return, but Saria was going with them since her duties as a Sage had been fulfilled.

A long table with 8 chairs had been set up in the Temple of Time. Zelda sat at the head, Impa to her right and Rauru to her left. Ruto sat next to Rauru, and Nabooru next to Ruto. Darunia sat next to Impa, the two remaining seats where empty. They represented Saria’s seat as a Sage of Hyrule, and Link’s seat as the Hero of Time. Zelda gave a short prayer to start meeting, wishing Saria and the Kokiri well in their tribal matters, and Link safe travels from the Zora domain. Princess Ruto snorted a little during that part, not liking the insinuation that Link should be unsafe while traveling with her ambassadors.

“Welcome Heroes of Hyrule!” started Zelda, trying to begin as jovial as he could. “It is so wonderful to see all of your faces here again.” The Sages nodded in agreement, Darunia pounding on the table. “Before we begin,” continued Zelda, “Is there any remarks we would like to get out of the way first?”

Darunia stood up from his chair with a loud clatter, eager to say his piece. With enthusiasm and uncharacteristic joy he held out his arms, “It is so good to see everyone again! The Goron people thank all of the Sages as Heroes of Hyrule. We are most grateful for the peace that has been restored to Hyrule. As honorary brothers to the Goron people, the Gorons extend an invitation to help anyone who is in need in any way that we can!” Darunia sat back down with some effort, after finding his chair several feet away from the table.

The Sages clapped respectfully, and Nabooru gave small “here, here” for emphasis. Darunia looked across the table to Ruto and added, “That includes the Zora!” Ruto pursed her mouth. Ruto and Darunia were good friends at this point, but Ruto still didn’t like to be treated so undignified. Darunia was making a jab at the fact that the Zora and the Gorons were diametrically opposed peoples, and relations between them were often strained. Darunia winked at her, and Ruto let go of her slighted feelings, realizing he was only playing with her.

Nabooru stood up next. She bowed respectfully at the room and stood in a strong stance, “The Gerudo people will also always help any way that we can. As their leader, I do have some clout in their doings, but my peoples are so scattered, word travels slowly. We cannot rush to anyone’s’ aid as quick as we may like, but we are powerful and resourceful. But I would also like to formally apologize and denounce the lineage of Ganondorf and any ill will that may have arisen towards the Gerudo. We do not condone his actions. The Gerudo love peace and we also wish to see Hyrule prosper.” Nabooru sat down in her chair.

Zelda interjected, “Nabooru, no one blames the Gerudo for this mess. Ganondorf was a disturbed individual who acted on the wishes of his own twisted heart. You being a Sage chosen by the Goddesses is proof enough that the Gerudo are good people and no blame should befall them.” The Sages nodded in agreement. Ruto reached over to Nabooru’s hand and held it briefly in a show of solidarity. Nabooru nodded, but did not say anything more.

Ruto took her turn next, “The Zora People give their sincerest greetings. On behalf of them, I thank the Sages for their good work in sealing the evil one away. We are in the midst of getting our own domain to the state it was before the fall. As you may have heard or already know, the domain has been covered in cursed ice for many, many years, which severely cut the flow of Hyrules’ river and drained the water from Lake Hylia. As the keepers of Hyrules’ precious life-giving water supply, we apologize for the misfortune that Ganondorf has caused. Since the curse has been lifted, we Zora have been working tirelessly to thaw the ice and return both the river and the lake to its former strength, so that all the Peoples of Hyrule may partake in it.”

Zelda said, “Is there anything that we can do to help the Zora out in this endeavor. Your success in this task is vital to the survival of all Hyrule.” A round of “here, here’s” resounded.

Darunia slammed his hands on the table, “I will send some of my strongest Gorons in a work crew to the Zora’s Domain. They can break and crush the ice so that it will melt faster! We Goron’s don’t need much water ourselves, but anything to help!”

“Darunia, your enthusiasm to help is very inspiring!” said Impa sitting next to him.

“The Gorons are serious in helping out!” said Darunia.

Princess Ruto blushed and smiled, “Thank you Darunia. That is an excellent idea. Please send 20 of your strongest Gorons to the Domain. The breaking of the ice has been most difficult, it’s like trying to break steel.”

Zelda chimed in, “Link sent word to us about the plight of Zora’s Domain.”

Ruto perked up at hearing Link’s name, “Yes, he has been helping here and there, using his weak magic abilities to melt ice, but the task is too much for him, even if he is the Hero of Time. He is supposed to arrive with my ambassador’s envoy today, is he not?”

“Yes, that is what I am expecting. The Hyrulian People are looking forward to our meeting, as am I dear Princess Ruto. This is a new era of Hyrule, and I hope that Hyrulian and Zora relations will become stronger and more fruitful in the years to come. Our royal families use to share a bond that was unbreakable, lets connect again.” Said Zelda in an impassioned speech to Ruto.

Ruto nodded in agreement, “Yes, the royal families of the Zoras and the Hyrulians should become ever so intertwined once more. I agree.”

“What about your kingdom, Princess Zelda?” said Nabooru. “How are the Hyrulians faring?”

Zelda took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, as if embracing for some impact. He was actually just thinking about what to say, so as to not seem too dire. Impa reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, to give him strength. Zelda began, “I will not tell lies, and I will not cover up the truth, the kingdom of Hyrule is in bad shape. Our castle has been destroyed, our people scattered, our resources scarce. Impa and I are the only ones left of the royal family. I use Link as my messenger between all of our kingdoms, he is also my knight, my ambassador, diplomat, body guard, inspector and whatever else we need. He is exhausted. Impa has her own hands full in Kakariko Village, making sure that the Sheikah are also on their way to recovery. We are at our wits end trying to come up with any kind of plan to get things moving again.”

The room was silent as the Sages listened to the Princess. Slow nods were made here and there and a few agitated feet shuffled. Rauru stroked his mustache, thoughtful at what the Princess was saying.

“What can we do to help?” said Nabooru.

Zelda looked around the room, “I believe that the most important thing is to rebuild Hyrule Castle. The castle is our refuge and a symbol of the prosperity of our Kingdom.  It gives my people hope and sense of pride. It will be an enormous undertaking, one that we are just not in any way prepared to do right now. At least, not on our own.”

Darunia slammed on the table again, “We can help!”

Everyone laughed at Darunia’s enthusiasm. “Thank you for the offer, Darunia.” Said Zelda. “I did want to ask that if we can borrow your Goron workers for the task. As many as can be spared. Gorons can make light work of even the heaviest of stones. Speaking of which, Nabooru.” Nabooru perked up to listen, “I would like to ask for an enormous amount of stone from Gerudo Quarry.” Said Zelda.

“Consider it done, Princess.” Said Nabooru.

Zelda sighed, “Unfortunately, we can only pay half of what the stone is worth.”

Nabooru crossed her arms, thinking about that. “Hmm, I have to think of the well-being of my people too. Only half of what it’s worth, it’s like just giving the stone away.”

“Yes, I understand what I am asking. We can pay half now, you giving us the stone as a sort of loan. Then when the castle is rebuilt, we can pay the full price, plus interest.” Said Zelda.

“The rebuilding will take a long time…” said Nabooru, mulling it over.

“I ask this not simply as the Princess of Hyrule, but as your friend. In this new era of Hyrule, we must be good to each other and help each other out.” Argued Zelda.

This got to Nabooru, and she put her hands up in surrender, “Ok, ok. You have convinced me, Princess. We’ll give you all the stone you need right now. You pay half the money now, and then you will repay us back in twenty years time. No interest.”

“Thank you, Nabooru. You have a generous heart.” Said Zelda getting up from his chair to give Nabooru a bow in her direction. 

Princess Ruto interjected herself into the conversation, “What can I do for the Kingdom of Hyrule?”

“Dear Princess Ruto.” Began Zelda, “Since we are meeting later this afternoon, we’ll talk more about it, but I want help in designing the castle from your Zora architects. Your domain is certainly one to behold, and we need that kind of expertise, to save on supplies, money and time.”

Princess Ruto nodded in acknowledgment. Zelda put out a hand to show Impa sitting on his right, “The Sheikah have been Hyrules biggest allies, and we will continue to need their help as well.”

Impa waved Zelda off, “We will always be in service to the royal family.” Zelda smiled and looked around the room, tears starting to well in his eyes. His plans were starting to take shape, with the help of his friends.

“Thank you all!” he managed to say. Everyone clapped for a brief moment in acknowledgment of their plans.

“Castle Town will be like your own home while you stay. You are welcome to go anywhere you please, stay as long as you want. Impa and I have made arrangements for your stay at the Hyrule Inn, which is where I am staying right now. Princess Ruto will be staying with us for quite some time.” Zelda said to the room, beaming.

Darunia got up from his chair, “I thank the Princess for her offer, but I will not be staying here for very much longer. The Gorons have lots of work to do and I need to tell them everything that has happened. We must get to work as soon as possible.” Darunia said, resolutely.

Zelda made a sympathetic face, “We are sorry to see you leave so soon Chief Darunia. Let us know if you need anything for your journey back.” Darunia nodded.

The Sages all got up from their chairs, the meeting now over. Plans were made, friendships rekindled, and conversations had. The Sages shuffled out of the Temple of Time, heading to go back to Castle Town. Zelda was pleased with the meeting, it went very well for him, but now, he was going to be idle while he waited for the afternoon to come. He strayed in the quietness of the Temple of Time, everyone having left.

The building was beautiful and soothing. He looked to the shadowed doorway of the temple, and remembered that time only a month before, where he had been captured by Ganondorf, right in front of Link, who had been rendered powerless. They both were. He revealed himself to Link back then, as the Princess Zelda, but Sheik was his real identity. It felt like to Zelda that no matter what, he was always in some disguise, always tricking people and being deceptive. All because he himself couldn’t decide who he really was. Why had the Goddesses chosen him to be the Princess Zelda? Surely they could have chosen someone else, anyone else.

   

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the afternoon, Zelda was laying on his bed, trying to catch a little sleep before he had to dress again for the formal banquet and celebration he was throwing in honor of the Sages. He had spent the afternoon meeting with various officials whose jobs it was to survey Hyrule and report what they had found in regards to safety, agriculture, crime, markets, economy etc. Whoever expected it would be so exhausting just to sit there and listen to people? There was not much good news being reported, but there was also nothing of serious attention that needed to be addressed.

“Just one day at a time…” Zelda whispered to himself, his eyes closed, one leg hanging off the bed, his arm wrapped around his head. Zelda enjoyed laying in bed. When he was in bed, his breasts seemed retract into his chest, and his chest became flatter. He looked down at his body and felt a wash of calm as he started to recognize the body as his. He liked it, but he knew he could be even flatter, he would just have to use Sheikah magic to transform himself again, something he did not attempt since he become Zelda again.

Way back then, almost 8 years ago, it was Impa who had the idea of disguising him as a Sheikah child and training him in the ways of the Sheikah. Zelda suspected that Impa did that in some part due to her loyalty to the spirit of the Sheikah ways and preserving the Sheikah culture, just in case this was the disaster that finally wiped out her people. Impa could rest knowing that at least a part of her culture would continue to live on in him. But it had been Zelda’s idea to become a man, and he chose the name Sheik for himself. Impa was leery of the idea, but she had a hard time saying no to her Princess, and Zelda made a very eloquent case for his disguise. Over the years, Impa simply accepted that Zelda was Sheik and that Sheik was a man, and Zelda never looked back to his days as a princess. That is until Ganondorf forced Sheik to reveal himself as Zelda, thus flinging Zelda into an existential crisis of who he really was that he had not been able to recover from yet.

There came a knock on the door, it was probably Impa returning to help him get ready for tonight. Zelda sat up in the bed and called out, “Come in!”

The door opened and a flash of green burst through the door. Zelda immediately recognized that hat, that blonde hair, and sprang from the bed to reach the door, just as he came all the way into the room.

“Link!” cried Zelda, wrapping his arms around Link’s neck and squeezing so tight, Link could barely get out words.

“Zelda!” he managed to get out before being smothered. He wrapped his own arms around Zelda’s waist. There they stood for several moments, holding on to each other as if the other was going to be gone in the next instant. They both started to let up on their iron grips of each other and stared into each other’s gaze before bending down for a kiss.

“I missed you.” Link said in a quiet, tired voice.

“And I missed you too.” Said Zelda.

Zelda went to go sit down on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Link to sit down on a nearby chair. Link moved some clothes from off of the chair arm and then collapsed into the tiny chair.

“How was your trip?” Zelda asked eagerly.

“It was fine, we didn’t have any incidents to report, other than the Zora’s being dainty pains in the ass.” Said Link, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“Where are the Ambassadors?” said Zelda.

“They are in the lobby, getting all of their stuff inside. Zelda. They have so. much. stuff.” Said Link, putting his head in his hands. Zelda just laughed.

“I should probably go greet them.” Zelda said, getting up off the bed to go downstairs. Link caught his hand.

“Wait, stay here a bit. I haven’t seen you in awhile.” He said. Zelda sat back down on the bed, smiling a shy smile. “Besides, Ruto found them and is now talking their ears off. Let them suffer a bit.”

Link looked around the room at Zelda’s various things. It was a bit messy and cramped. The bed was undone, there was candle wax dripping on the night stand. Impa’s cot was taking up half the floor.

Zelda noticed Link looking around and apologized, “I am sorry for the mess. Impa and I are very busy and don’t have much time to keep things neat and tidy. It is driving me bit insane to have everything strewn about, but the uncomfortableness keeps me from staying in this room too long.” Zelda giggled. “Otherwise I might never leave.”

“It’s fine, I have been in much worse places.” Link looked over Zelda up and down and raised an eyebrow, “I see you’re still wearing your princess dress.”

“Uh, yes. Yes I am.” Said Zelda, uncomfortably. He was not prepared to address this issue so soon with Link. He thought that he would at least have some amount of cushion time, for Link to get used to being back from his journey, for Zelda to meet with the guests and so on. But no, Link was very much straight to the point at all times. 

Link shook his head, and let out a breath of air. Zelda sensed that Link was trying to figure out what to say, he wasn’t the best with words. Link really was a soft spoken guy, he never really talked unless it was absolutely necessary. He preferred to listen to people, but his responses sometimes came out a little too harshly, because Link told things like they were, truthfully.

“I never know what to call you anymore. Are you Zelda or are you Sheik? I prefer Sheik because that’s what I know you as.” Said Link.

Zelda cast his eyes down, his cheeks flushing hot, “I’m Zelda, Princess Zelda.”

Link stared at him for a good long minute, as if tasting his words, seeing if they were truthful. “I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.” He finally said, crossing his legs in the chair. “I know when you’re hiding something, you’ve always been hiding things from me, ever since we first met.”

“It’s true! I’m Zelda. That’s who I need to be, so that’s who I am.” Zelda said defiantly. He definitely did not like being challenged right at this moment, especially since he had had such a roller coaster of a day all ready. Zelda was tired, and didn’t want to start this conversation.

“No you’re not!” Link raised his voice. “This,” he gestured to Zelda’s dress, “Isn’t you.”

“How do you know this isn’t me? Can you see inside my head, can you feel what I feel? Dresses and pants do the same job, they cover your body and nothing more. You want me to be Sheik, but Sheik is gone, he’s not coming back! He’s not needed anymore. A warrior cannot exist in times of peace, the warrior must move on.”

“He isn’t gone! I’m looking right at him!” Link gestured with his hand out.

Zelda began to wipe tears from his eyes. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t feel like Sheik and he didn’t feel like Zelda. He felt a nothingness, a void where he should be, but he wasn’t there. He was a voice without a body, a consciousness floating in space.

Link got up from the chair and knelt down in front of Zelda. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I pushed you too hard.”   

Zelda couldn’t respond. He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder as tears continued to seep out.

“Please don’t cry, Zelda.” Link starting to panic a little.

“I don’t know who I am.” He said.

“Look at me.” Said Link, as Zelda looked down at him. “We’re two very different people, and I forget that sometimes. You’re all brains and thinking and logic. You’re trying to find the way that’s good for everyone, even when it’s not so good for you. And you don’t say what’s really on your mind because you’re trying to keep the peace. That’s how you learned to survive in an evil world. Strategy, diplomacy and carefully measured steps.”

Zelda nodded his head, agreeing with him. He continued on, “But me, I don’t think, I just do. I rush headlong into the thick of things and work out how to get out of it later. I’ve been pretty lucky my whole life, as I’ve always found a way to get out, I’ll have to admit. It could have ended badly for me on a number of occasions.”

Zelda chuckled a little, “That’s why you’re my hero.”

Link chuckled as well, “Exactly. I hold the triforce of courage, so I act courageously. I am compelled to be brave and to do what I think is right in the moment. I don’t think, at least not like you do. That’s why I’m so confused as to why you’re hurting yourself like this. It doesn’t make sense to me. I really did think that after I had come back from Zora’s Domain, Sheik would be here waiting for me, not Zelda. In my mind that’s who you are.” Link got up from the floor, Zelda moved over to make room for Link on the bed and he sat down next to him. He linked his arm through Zeldas’ and Zelda leaned his head on Link’s shoulder. They didn’t say anything for a moment, letting Link’s words permeate the air and settle down.

“All I’m saying, is that maybe you need to have a little bit of courage.” Said Link.

“Would you still love me, if I was a woman?” asked Zelda quietly.

“I would never stop loving you, even if you said you wanted to be a Goron. I’d run out and gather as many rocks as I could, just so you could eat.”

Zelda laughed, then sighed a huge sigh. “I think I have all the courage I need, right here.” He intertwined his fingers through Links, and squeezed tightly. “But, I think it’s true, I don’t think Sheik is coming back.”

Link sighed, “I’m really going to miss him. He was a good guy.”

“He had problems. He was not a very good people person, and he was often missing in action.” Mused Zelda.

“He was great in bed, though.” Said Link. Zelda punched him in the arm, “Ow.”

There came a knock on the door and Impa stepped through the threshold. She looked at the two cuddling on the bed, and noticed Zelda smiling the biggest smile he had in ages, “Hero Link! So good to have you back with us again!” Impa said, rushing to greet him. “When did you arrive? I had not heard anything.”

“Oh, about two hours ago. I have not had the chance to meet and greet everyone yet.” Said Link, trying to act as innocently as possible.

“Princess, we must get ready for the banquet tonight.” Said Impa, already searching the room for Zelda’s things. “I suggest that Master Link also get ready, in his own room.” Impa hinted.

Link and Zelda unlocked from each other. Link stood up from the bed and started to move out of the room and into the hallway. “I guess I will be seeing you later tonight, Zelda.”

Zelda nodded as Link disappeared down the hallway, reluctantly trying to find the Zora ambassadors again. Impa was still gathering Zeldas’ things and laying them out on the bed. Zelda looked at the clothes, the fanciest clothes that he currently owned. They were gorgeous, and he really did like the style of them despite their gendered connotations.

“Impa,” said Zelda, interrupting her scuttling around the room.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Impa said worriedly.

“I’m going to be wearing something different tonight.” Zelda started to pace the room, unsure of what he was doing.

“What will you be wearing, Your Highness?” said Impa.

“My heart on my sleeve and mantle of courage.” He said.   


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :C Sorry guys, this is the end, I am cutting off the story right here. I got bored with this concept and want to move on to other things. I don't know if i will return to this, but I will probably do another like it in the future. Thanks for reading!!

                At the banquet hall, the party was well underway. Many people from Castle Town were there, almost the entire town. The people had so little to celebrate in recent times that everyone wanted to take the opportunity to have fun and relax. Princess Zelda also encouraged everyone to attend. It was a sort of gift that he was giving his people.

                The sages were there, Nabooru, Rauru, and Princess Ruto. Darunia had since left to go back to Death Mountain. Link was also there, chatting it up with Nabooru and Rauru, trying his best to avoid the Zora’s. He was very tired from his long journey with them, and he needed a much-deserved break. Luckily, the Zora ambassadors were preoccupied with attending to Princess Ruto, who was ordering them around to help with this and that. Princess Ruto thought that it would be a sign of good faith and comradery if this banquet was made just a little bit more special under her own guidance and impeccable taste. Nabooru had tried to steer Ruto away from such endeavors, but Ruto was persistent and insistent.

                The hall was decorated nicely with swags on the walls of royal purple and gold. There were not many flowers growing out in Hyrule Field at the moment and what was there was sparse. So at the request of Zelda, the flowers were not harmed or picked. Instead, the tables were decorated with painted pots and simple stitched mats. It wasn’t as grand as Zelda would have liked, but it had a simple charm that made the affair seem cozier.

                Link and Nabooru were standing near the drink table, casually laughing and chatting, drinking a rather strong punch.

                “What did they put into this?” asked Link, examining his cup and the contents.

                Nabooru took another sip, “I think it’s red colored ethanol.” She dumped her cup into her mouth and downed the whole thing. Link and Nabooru laughed together.  Suddenly, Impa came up out of nowhere and tapped Link on his shoulder. He turned around to face her, surprised by the unexpectedness of the call.

                “Hello, Ms. Impa.” Said Link

                “Link, I need to see you in the kitchen.” Said Impa, urgently.

                “Oh, yeah, of course.” Link handed his cup to Nabooru to finish, and followed Impa through the hall to the back, where there was a swinging door leading to the kitchen. 

                Entering the kitchen, Link looked around at the messy pots and pans in the sinks, dishes strewn about and general disheveled-ness of the place. There was no one in the kitchen though, the servants taking a break outside in the hall, having done their first shift. Impa reached the back door to the kitchen that led into the alleyway outside. She knocked on the door, then cautiously opened it. Link was a little puzzled by the behavior, because normally one would knock from the outside.

                “Ms. Impa, what did you need to talk to me about?” asked Link.

                Impa didn’t respond but stepped back inside and moved off to the side, letting a person come through the door. Link didn’t recognize them at first, but he looked closer and recognized the familiar glint and color of their eyes. It was Zelda! But a far different Zelda than the one he left behind that afternoon.

                He still wore his royal crown, but the long tresses of his beautiful hair were cropped off, styled in a more masculine style, but still glistening gold, and presumably just as soft. He wore a simple white linen tunic, and he kept all the royal armor that he used to wear with his princess dress (though it had been highly polished for the party). His chest was no longer protruding. He wore a fancy golden belt around his waist and decorative rapier at his side. The Royal Family Sash that he used to wear in the front of his skirt was still being worn, but he had folded it shorter and fitted over his belt so that it reached to the hem of his tunic. He wore a nice pair of pants in royal purple made of material with a light sheen, and simple black shoes, but noticeably men’s shoes.

                Link was speechless, utterly bewildered. His heart began to palpitate as he looked from Impa to Zelda, staring at Zelda’s clothes, then his hair. Zelda smiled a wide, toothy smile, something that he had not done in sometime. Impa was also smiling to herself, but did not say anything, holding her secrets in. Link walked up to Zelda to examine him further, making sure that what he was seeing was really Zelda. He grabbed his hand and held it.

                “What do you think?” Zelda asked, his face getting red.

                Link took his other hand, “It doesn’t matter what I think. How do you feel?” he said.

                Zelda let go of Links hands and spun around in place. “I’m absolutely loving it! I feel so much lighter, like I could just float away at any moment!” Zelda planted a kiss on Link’s cheek and laughed. “Do I look like a man?”

                “Yes, definitely.” Said Link.

                “Oh good.” Said Zelda, clutching his chest from relief. “I’m really, really nervous right now. I’m planning on going out there and introducing my new self to the whole kingdom. I just wanted you to be the first one to see me.” Zelda hugged on Link and leaned into him, “Please, please stay with me through this. I really, really need my hero right now.”

                “Of course, of course…” Link trailed off.

                “It’s Prince Zelda now. It may change later, but for now, I’m still Zelda, just a very different kind of Zelda.” He said.

                “You’re the best Zelda who’s ever lived. You’re the very first Zelda to wield the triforce of wisdom and the triforce of courage. Let’s hope you don’t get power or else I’ll never be able to stop you.” Link teased.

                Zelda lightly thumped Links shoulder, “Oh stop.”

                Zelda turned back to Impa, and nodded his head at her. “Alright, Impa. Let’s do this. If you would please, step outside into the hall to announce my arrival, my new title.”

                Impa nodded, “Yes, Prince Zelda. Remember, I am here with you as well, no matter what happens.”

                “Thank you, dear Impa.” Zelda said. Impa left the kitchen, and they could hear her voice booming outside, making the announcement. Zelda quickly continued talking, “Link, would you please walk out with me by my side. The people trust you, and I think that the blow will be less severe if the people know that the Hero of Time gives his blessing to my…new appearance.”

                “Yes, of course, my Prince.” Link said with a wink. That sent shivers down Zelda’s spine, but the nerves were catching up to him, and it was just making him confused. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to shake off his chaotic feelings.

                As soon as they heard Impa say “Prince Zelda” outside of the kitchen, they linked their arms together and walked into the hall to meet the people’s eyes.

                Everyone in the crowd was turned towards them, looking with eager eyes, trying to discern whether Impa had spoken correctly. Upon seeing their Princess’s new attire and fresh new haircut, the people began to eye each other worriedly. You could see the gears turning in their heads as they watched Prince Zelda and Link, arm and arm, smiling as innocently as they could. Was it a joke? Was it a trick? Was it true? Some people gawked, some gasped, some stepped back, a few smiled sheepishly, and a couple of the children waved.

                Prince Zelda held his stance, and waved timidly to the crowd. He pulled on Links arm to move forward and they proceeded to go to Zelda’s designated chair. The crowd parted ways so that they could move unhindered, and a few people started to clap, but it was a fruitless effort to get the whole congregation to warm up to the situation. Zelda came to his chair, which Link held out for him. He sat stiffly with his back straight and his arms grasping the arms as he was holding the chair down, trying to subdue it. All the while, a plastic smile covered his face, fearing that any lapse in a mood other than “deliriously happy” would set everyone off.

                Link pulled up his chair next to Zelda and whispered into his ear, “I think it’s going well, how are doing?”

                “I am scared out of my mind right now. All I want to do is leave.” He said through gritted teeth.

Link patted Zelda’s hand, and caressed his cheek softly. “It’s alright, just spend as much time as you can here, say hello, and then we can leave early. I think everyone can handle themselves without your supervision for tonight.”

Link got both of them drinks from the mysteriously strong punch bowl. Zelda did not move from his chair for the whole time he was there, and Link stayed by his side, as did Impa. Impa turned down the drink, saying that tonight she would rather be on alert, just in case. She did not say what the case may be, but Zelda was also turning over several bad scenarios in his head. Several of the towns people came up to them to say hello and greet their new Prince. They were very cheerful and pleasant, but they did not say much about Zelda’s sudden turn. A few people kept wanting to call him “Princess”, but Link would stare them down and correct them that it was “Prince”. Zelda was highly embarrassed by the affair, a stone sinking in his stomach, but he appreciated that Link was taking this so seriously.

After about an hour of sitting in his chair, stiff as a board, and having met several dozen people, Prince Zelda thought that it was a good time to finally go.

“I need to at least say good bye to Princess Ruto, Rauru and Nabooru before we leave. Ruto has been running around the whole night bossing her servants around, but I have not seen either Rauru or Nabooru.” Said Zelda.

Impa and Link looked around the room, they could not find either Rauru or Nabooru, but Princess Ruto could be clearly heard loudly yelling in the kitchen at some unfortunate soul. Prince Zelda, Impa and Link walked over to Ruto who was giving another Zora a hard time of it. Prince Zelda came up behind them and interrupted, much to relief of the unfortunate Zora.

“Hello, Princess Ruto. I haven’t had a chance to talk with you yet. I was just about to leave but I wanted to see you first.” Said Prince Zelda sweetly.

Ruto turned her attention towards Zelda, leaving an opportunity for the Zora servant to slip away. “Zelda!” Ruto said in surprise. “Uh, Prince Zelda, I guess it is now. Are you leaving so soon? We haven’t had a chance to talk all night!” she said, trying to be polite in the most political way.

Zelda smiled back, “Yes, I am rather tired tonight and I thought it best to retire early. I do hope that you have enjoyed the party so far. If you need anything while you are staying with us, please let me, Impa or Link know whatever it is you need and we’ll try our best to accommodate you.”

Ruto looked from Zelda to Impa to Link, who was standing right behind Zelda, his hand hovering over Zelda’s hip as if he was shielding him. “Oh Link! It’s good to see you again! I trust that the journey with my ambassadors was pleasant, the Zora people are very privy to other people’s cultural boundaries, respectful and cooperative. So, I am sure it all went very well.”

Link looked far off into the distance, remembering his trip with the ambassadors. He didn’t say anything for several seconds which prompted Zelda to nudge him. He snapped out of his trance and smiled, “The trip was great!”

Ruto smiled, pleased with his answer. Zelda nodded to Ruto, “Well, I think we had better go. Good night Princess Ruto.”

They started to walk away, heading for the doorway through the back of the kitchen, when Ruto called out, “Wait, Your Highness! Prince Zelda!” They all turned around to see Ruto getting flustered and blushing. “I… I just want you to know… that…” Zelda held his breath for something insensitive or snide, embracing for the impact. Link looked worriedly from Zelda to Ruto. Ruto gathered herself and took a deep breath before she continued, “I just want you to know that I can tell you are a lot happier now. I can see that same man who saved me all those months ago, with his courage and bravado, who is standing here again. I won’t pretend that I understand Hylian genders, but just know that the Princess of the Zora will be your ally, through the end.”

Zelda nearly collapsed on his feet, his knees were weak. Instead of falling, he propelled himself forward and swung his arms around the Zora princess. Ruto was flabbergasted, unsure if she should hug back. She tried to straighten herself up and hold on to Zelda as best as she could so that they both could have some of their dignity, but Zelda was making it near impossible. Tears welling up in Zelda’s eyes as he said, “Thank you, dear friend.”

Back in Zelda and Impa’s room, Prince Zelda was getting ready for bed. He felt so exhausted, it was a struggle to wriggle out of all his clothes. Impa had to literally pull off some of his articles herself. Link had retired to his own room, having seen Zelda and Impa off. He too was mightily exhausted from the strenuous day.

Zelda lay in bed, the sheer gown that he usually wore feeling unusually light and airy. He didn’t think about it too hard as he buried himself under the covers of his bed, ready to fall asleep and dream. Impa was getting ready for bed herself, but her undressing mainly consisted of taking off her armor and throwing herself face first in her cot, not bothering to do much more.

“I think it went very well tonight, Your Highness. It could have gone much worse than it did.” Said Impa, trying to reassure Zelda.

“I agree, dear Impa. There was a lot of success. I am sure that with time, it will be as dull a news story as the sun breaking in the morning.” Zelda said sleepily, his eyes already closed. “There were a few people who were clearly uncomfortable, but I think I can be hopeful now that I have you, and Link, and now Princess Ruto as my allies.” He gave a great yawn, and sighed.

“I will serve you forever, My Prince.” Said Impa, she hesitated and broke her harsh tone into a much gentler voice, “not because of my tribe’s oath, but because I love you.”

Zelda reached out his hand from under the blankets and searched out for Impa’s hand, “I love you too, Impa. You are very precious to me. Thank you for all that you have done tonight.” With that, Zelda could no longer hold his self awake and quickly fell asleep, smiling with satisfaction and great burden lifted away from his heart. 


End file.
